La Satan's familly
by Graine
Summary: Et si les Enfers n'avaient rien a voir avec ce que vous imaginez....? Et si Satan était fleur bleue et que la famille infernale était la famille la plus déjanté du monde...? Chaos, la fille du propriétaire des enfers vous raconte... Tout....


Bienvenuuuuuuuuu chers lecteurs... Voici voila, ma fic a moi... Pas en avant première, mais euh... la voila ! (je m'enfonce moi...)

Moi fille de Satan, ai trouvé normal de rétablir la vérité sur le monde des enfers... Quoi ? Bah oui... Tout ce que vous imaginez est pas tout a fait conforme a la réalité... Loin de la... Bref, vous verrez ça plus tard...

Plus sérieusement, je parlerais sous mon pseudo usuel... Et non mon nom infernal... Graine... Pourquoi Graine et pas Chaos ? Pas votre problème ! bref ! ne fuyez paaaaas !

Cette fic est une fic a moitié originale... car... Je m'explique (encore une fois), aux côté de toute une floppé de personnages a moi rien qu'a moi, évoluent une floppée de personnages pas a moi du tout... donc : Tout les personnages issus de jeux vidéo manga ou autres ne m'appartiennent pas du tout, ne me rapportent pas d'argent etc... Voilu !

Pour ce qui est du rating.. Hum... K+ pour le moment, on verra bien ! eh eh eh...

Cette fic est ma première, donc euh... Soyez indulgents...

Hilde (ma seconde personnalité) : Tu fait vraiment chier quand tu veux...

Maiiieuuuuh ! Méchante ! Bref... En avaaaant !

CHAPITRE 1 : Bienvenu en Enfer...

L'enfer effraie depuis des millénaires… Ottez vous de cette idée de la tête, la réalité en est tout autre. Peut être pas si loin, mais pas dans le bon sens pourrai on dire… Vous comprendrez…!

On vous a toujours dit que l'enfer est horrible… Que le diable est monstrueux, la chaleur, les flammes rendent fou et vous brûlent la chair. Qu'on baigne dans son sang et sa sueur… Frappés, fouettées, torturées, les âmes crient et supplient… L'enfer était sûrement comme ça avant… Du moins… C'est de tradition familiale de le dire…

Voilà, Je vous ais dit plus haut que l'enfer n'était pas vraiment conforme à l'image conventionnelle… Si, bien sur, il y a tout ce qu'il faut pour torturer, faire frire, fouetter…Etc.… Sinon, c'est plus l'enfer du tout. Mais c'est la salle où travaille papa, pasque, les âmes damnées… Ça va 5 minutes… ! Et puis, nous, on ne vit pas là ! C'est pas habitable ! Et au niveau de la chaleur… On a la clim vous savez ! Vous avez cru qu'on vivait dans la fournaise, au beau milieu des gens à poil qui se font fouettés ?

Enfin…l'idée n'est pas si éloignée que ça…Mais un peu de bon sens tout de même !

Cette fameuse «salle» ou se trouvent tout les damnés est une sorte de salle du trône,

Où mon cher père siège à longueur de journée pour rythmer les coups de fouets. Hum… Non… c'est plutôt une salle pour faire bonne impression. C'est celle où la déco est la plus réussie ! Il y a même deux portes… Une pour nous, qui donne dans la maison, el l'autre, où arrivent les damnés…. Car, à mon avis, si ils arrivaient par la porte d'entrée, la réputation de l'enfer ne serait plus ce qu'elle est… (Mais je vous expliquerais plus loin…) Enfin bref… Vous avez encore beaucoup à apprendre là-dessus… Ça ne va pas être simple…!

Oui, il ne faut pas oublier la fonction première de l'enfer… On « accueille » les gens qui le méritent, et ensuite, ils sont fouettés par les jeunes filles rousses à moitié nues. C'est pour ça qu'on accepte pas les personnes a tendance masochistes… Ça risquerait de leur faire plaisir les bougres… Enfin, ça doit sûrement faire plaisir à d'autres. Mais c'est une idée de mon père ça ! Il dit que c'est mieux pour l'image… Quoi qu'il aurait préféré des jeunes hommes… Mais l'image n'aurait pas été la même il me semble, et mon fils (et amant) aurait été bien déçut…

De temps en temps, on se relaie pour les coups de fouet ou autres. Moi je préfère les choses plus inventives… On m' toujours dit qu'i fallait savoir innover…

Alors, je vous ai parlé, en gros du cliché qui se repend sur notre charmante demeure Bref, j'y reviendrai plus tard. Oui, je change d'avis très vite, mais c'est moi qui écris alors…! Voila !

Je pense, pour votre compréhension, chers lecteurs, que je devrai vous présenter, en tout premier lieu… Les membres de notre chère famille. Complexe, oui… Et encore, c'est un euphémisme. On a déjà pas mal de fois essayé de faire l'arbre géanalogique mais sans succès… Sauf si on exclu tout tiens maritaux etc…

Donc je simplifierai au maximum. (Je hein juste à préciser, comme ça, avant de continuer que toute ressemblance avec une personne existante serais totalement fortuite. Hein papa ! Tu peux te brosser pour ton procès ! Na ! Hum… Bref…)

Bon. Commençons. Avec le pilier central de la famille… Satan, maître des enfers. Le patron de la boîte, le patriarche aux multiples partenaires. (Hum, le sujet sera évoqué a plusieurs reprises par la suite…) et pourtant, il est si éloigné des idées faites…Ça ne m'aurait pas dérangé d'avoir pour père le Satan des écrits et des légendes…. Mon père a moi, le vrai, à un air… Gentil… C'est triste à dire… Mais pourtant il n'est pas si gentil que ça hein ! C'est Satan tout de même… Mais ça lui bouffe sa

crédibilité ! Il craque pour les jeunes hommes bien tendres… De la chair fraîche pour ainsi dire… Hum… Passons… C'est dur de diriger en même temps « l'enfer »… Et tout et tout, et de l'autre côté la vie de famille. (Et je dois vous dire que ce n'est pas le plus simple…)

Je doit avouer, malgré tout, qu'il s'en sort plutôt bien. Eh oh ! Faut pas oublier qu'on est derrière aussi !

Bon, au niveau familial, Satan est « marié » plusieurs fois en même temps. Bon, ici « marié » c'est juste pour légitimer la chose. Mettre un tampon avec son nom sur l'objet concerné. Oui, c'est pas très gentil comme interprétation. Mais oh ! On est en enfer tout de même…!

Et quand je dis « tampon », ce n'est pas une image. Mon très cher père à pour habitude de le faire sur la fesse gauche de l'intéressé€. Il trouve ça… « Mignon »… je trouve ça stupide. Chacun son avis. Je ne dirais pas que ça vient de l'éducation, sinon les positions auraient étés inversés. Enfin. Moi, ce petit « tampon », je le préfère au fer rouge. Plus de classe. Mais je m'abstient généralement. C'est toujours utile pour les échanges.

Bien, revenons au sujet principal. Mon père, ce cher Satan, a (pour ne pas dire possède…) trois femmes. Mishiko, une jeune elfe blonde (étonnant…) assez…. Euh…. Gentille… C'est le terme…! Bon, étant donné ses penchants, Satan ne peut remplir son devoir conjugal. Comment ? L'utilité ? J'y viens ! Mishiko fait très bien la cuisine, d'une part. Halte ! Arrêtez vous ! Oui, c'est assez minimaliste comme vision, mais c'est aussi la mère de ma sœur ! (Oui, aussi.) Et puis, faut bien faire à manger à tout le monde non ! Et puis elle donne une touche de… Fraîcheur (pour être gentille…) a la vie de famille. Mais ne nous attardons pas sur ce point très très secondaire, (pour ne pas dire de figuration…) de cette famille. Pour en revenir aux épouses de mon père, il y a aussi la dame blanche. Ou dame blanche tout court. Très peut présente (autant physiquement que mentalement) au sein de la vie de famille. C'est également la mère de ma seconde sœur Néant. Et enfin, pour clôturer la liste, la sorcière des dimensions. Une très charmante jeune femme dont j'ai l'honneur d'être la fille.

Ce ne fut pas une mince affaire de retrouver toutes les affiliations étant donné les circonstances… Joyeuses et …. Si je vous dit relations multiples et…. Mélangés….?

Bon. J'avais évoqué plus haut l'existence de deux sœurs. Nous formons le trio infernal de filles de Satan. Enfin…..Duo plutôt… Oui, Ma sœur Morphine est… Une exception dans la famille. Oui, elle à bien les deux petites cornes pointues, la queue crochue de diablesse et… Une auréole… Bah… ça doit venir de sa mère

(quoi que le père n'y soit pas pour rien… Mais qu'Est-ce que je dit moi ! C'est le diable !)… Oui, c'est le gêne de Mishiko. Satan hurle à la honte de la famille, mais personne n'y prête attention. Même lui… (C'est ça le pire.).

Comme tout les membres de la famille, elle possède une petite particularité… Elle a une certaine… Passion…. Pour les animaux. Les chiens surtout… Et a la fâcheuse tendance à renommer les chiens mâles d'un joli (tout est relatif) nom à connotation féminine…

Bah, j'avais évoqué plus haut le problème de la porte d'entrée… Bah… C'est ça le problème. On a un chien de garde. Cerbère ça vous dit quelque chose…? Eh bien, comme toujours, la réalité est disons, légèrement différente…

Si vous avez le malheur d'entrer par la porte d'entrée, vous vous attendez à tomber son un énorme chien à trois têtes monstrueux… Aux dents aussi longues que votre bras et la bave écumant sous la colère…

Non. C'est Morphine qui s'occupe du chien. Et si vous avez le courage de venir frapper a notre porte… Vous verrez arriver au galop, un monstrueux chien géant a trois têtes, toutes jonchées d'un hideux et énorme ruban ros, ses têtes s'entrechoquant dans l'éxitation d'accueillir un visiteur. Et répondant au doux nom de… Martine… C'es déprimant…

Bref, passons. Nous arrivons maintenant au cas de ma très cher sœur Néant. Elle et moi formons le duo de choc, de fouets et de cruauté de la maison.

Les cheveux roux, une pupille rouge sang… Néant est l'incarnation de l'image infernale. Adepte des fouets et autres du même genre. Elle manie l'épée et la gunblade… Instrument comment dire… Emprunté…! Bref ! Néant est encore une autorité à mes côtés au sein de la famille.

Même si ces derniers temps, elle laisse un peu de côté tout ceci en s'exilant du côté… Bah… Exilé de la famille. Et donc, me voici. C'est inutile de trop me décrire ici, vous en saurez assez tout au long de ce petit ouvrage. Phisiquement, grande, une longue crinière de cheveux roux ondulés, pulpeuse a souhait.

(bah, une démone en puissance quoi...) Et des yeux dorés... Personnellement, le fouet, contrairement à ma sœur (oui, je compare…!) je trouve ça vite lassant.

Amusant, mais bon. Moi, mon truc, c'est les douleurs lentes… Mes préférées…! Du côté armes, la lance et le sabre, pour le côté authentique…

Il est important pour la suite, (qui viendra un peu plus tard, dans la logique des choses… Bref…) de préciser que Néant et moi-même partageons un certain placard… Plus souvent apellé placard des maris ». Oui, ça dépend des jours. On les entasses, dès qu'on en en voit un joli, il y va directement… C'est un super grand placard, ça doit faire l'équivalent d'une petite pièce… Bah, il en faut de la place pour ranger tous nos compagnons de jeux…! Et de temps en temps on les utilise, selon nos humeurs, et on en dépoussière d'autres.

Bien entendu, il est cinq foi cadenassé, pour plus de sécurité. Pour éviter les fuites et évasions et les vols.

(Mon père n'en a jamais assez de sa réserve personnelle le bougre…) Bon, il y a certains éléments « tamponnés » et strictement personnels. Comme Squall, pas exemple. Lui, il est marqué au fer rouge. Défense de le piquer, j'en ai la totale exclusivité…

Bon, avant d'évoquer le cas de mes enfants… (Ce qui n'est pas une mince affaire…) je vais vous parler le la mère de Satan. Oui Satan, comme tout le monde a une maman… Ou génitrice… Et je crois pourvoir affirmer que c'est la grand-mère la plus spéciale qui puisse exister… Elle est pire sue nous !

Bah, rien que pour exemple, il y a un étage armurerie. (Pas pour le combat si vous me suivez…) Et bien tout ces étage est a elle…

elle loge même dans une chambre au fond de la salle… Et vous connaissez beaucoup de grand-mère qui vous disent, au petit déjeuné, devant un

innocent bol de céréales :

« L'arme de Ren est super ! Ça rentre d'un côté, et ça ressortirait presque par l'autre ! »

Bref… Elle ne cesse de clamer qu'elle est la propriétaire de l'enfer… Bon, peux être officiel ment. J'en sais rien en fait…

Mais personne n'y prête attention. De toute façon, mon père tien trop à son trône pour le laiser tomber…

Bon, et Satan n'est pas le fils de la vierge marie (qu'elle ironie…) puisqu'elle s'appelle Sabrina, qu'elle est loin d'être vierge, (très loin même…) et qu'il a bien évidement, en père. Phrase d'entrée dons, tout a fait inutile….

Satan est le fils d'un dénommé Faust VIII… (Avec un grand père comme lui, les dîner de familles deviennent très vite très mouvementés… C'est un maniaque du scalpel…) Ironie de sort (une fois de plus) étant donné que l'ancêtre de ce cher Faust VIII, Faust premier du nom, a invoqué le diable Méphistophélès. (Un grand oncle). Il faudra qu'on m'explique…

Enfin. Après ce petit retour de deux générations au dessus, nous pouvons maintenant passer à l'avant dernière génération.

Nous allons parler en premier lieu, des membres les moins importants et n'étant pas dans la liste de succession.

(Oui, c'est une liste avec un ordre de succession pour le trône). Alors il y a mon fils Nicolas. Il a rejoint, il y a deux ans

(vraiment pas longtemps à notre échelle..) la catégorie, la caste, des « enfants reniés »… C'est-à-dire que l'on le renie de la famille. Exit, plus de succession au trône et plus de contact. Sauf pour lui, qui est tout de même souvent présent… Je ne connais pas son père. Bah, que voulez vous, quand on vit en enfer, on le fait jusqu'au bout. Bref, il vit dans une grande poubelle aménagée, et tout confort, juste à côté du portail.

La suite. C'est également un enfant renié, mais celui là haut plus haut degré… Rien que prononcer son nom me donne la nausée…

Que voulez vous… C'est Grégoire. Enfant incestueux, fils de mon père. (L'alcool fait des ravages, ne l'oubliez jamais…)

Bon, inutile de vous décrire le résultat d'un enfant consanguin né d'une cuite…. Mais en plus de ça, il porte en lui tout ce que ce fait de plus crade, même en

enfer… c'est pour ça qu'il n'a pas pu louper la case poubelle. De notre décision. Contrairement a Nicolas, qui a choisi lui-même…

Bref, parlons de mes enfants « normaux ».

Les jumeaux. Neuflette et Neufel-Boy. Bon, ils sont jumeaux, mais Neufel-boy est resté un an de plus dans mon ventre…

C'était confortable… (Du moin, c'est l'explication la plus rationnelle que j'ai trouvé…)

Ils sont tout deux les enfants d'un Super Héros. Neufelman. (Oui, j'avoue, j'avais toujours rêvé d'ajouter un super héros à mon tableau de chasse…)

C'était un homme normal, jusqu'au jour où une nèfle (un fruit sec trop peu connu…) mutante et extrêmement agressive.

Il avait, entre autre, le ridicule pouvoir de lancer des nèfles, mais aussi de modifier son poids a volonté (pas l'apparence hein !). Bref, pour en finir, Neufelman n'a pas eu une fin (oui, une fin…) très joyeuse car il fut passé à la machine puis mangé… (N'oubliez pas, l'alcool fait des ravages ne l'oubliez jamais !… Et les nèfles, c'est vraiment très bon…)

Bref, voici donc mes deux enfants adorés et préférés. Neuflette, un peu malgré nous, a rendue son masque d'héroïne pour le moment, et ne participe pas vraiment à la vie de famille. Mais c'est un autre problème.

Mais son frère est un des piliers de la famille. Aux côtés de Satan, sa tante Morphine maintenant et moi-même… Seuls fidèles au poste. C'est pour ainsi dire, un des membres les plus présents de la famille. Et comme son père, c'est un super héros. Il a hérité de supers pouvoirs. Mais bon… Rien d'extraordinaire…

Bref, il a son nom en bas de la liste de succession (bah, il l'a mérité !) Mais bon, en bas hein ! Je suis sa mère tout de même.

Il voue également un culte à toute créature à la chevelure rousse… (Si possible femelle et a apparence humaine tout de même). Les filles, dans la salle de torture (oui, les rousses a moitié a poil qui fouettent les damnés dans la salle du trône) le surnomment « le malade », « le fou », « le monstre » ou « le pervers »… Que des ptit surnoms sympa… D'ailleurs, c'est amusant de les voir partir en courant comme si elles avaient le diable aux trousses (il faut vraiment que j'arrête les mauvaises blagues…) ès qu'il pose un pied dans la salle. Et en cas de baisse de régime au niveau des coups de fouets, c'est de coutume de les envoyer fouetter ce cher Neufel-boy, qui y prend un plaisir des plus sadiques… Une véritable punition pour elles…

Bref, pour en revenir à Neufel-Boy, c'est en plus d'être mon fils, mon amant. Oui, je l'est évoqué plus haut, Ottez vous vos préjugés stupides de la tête, on est en enfer tout de même… Par contre, il a l'honneur de ne pas entrer dans le fameux placard. Oui, c'est un membre à part entière de la famille. Pas un simple objet d'amusement, comme mon cher Squall par exemple… Mon petit préféré…!

Bon. J'ai beau tout retourner dans ma tête, je pense avoir fait le tour des principaux membres de la famille. Je dit principaux, car si je comptait toutes les relations, maris et femmes « officiels, amants importants, filiations ridicules et autres… Je pense ne pas avoir fini avant ma mort. Ce qui n'est pas peu dire, étant une démone… Maintenant vous avez a « a peu près » fait connaissance avec notre charmante famille. Nous allons donc pouvoir passer à autre chose.

Tadam ! Fini pour aujourd'hui !

Enfin, j'ai un second chap en réserve (et même un autreuuuh !) ! Mais bon... eh eh eh... Alors... ! Dite moiiiii Ca vous a plus ? C'est pas nul ? Vous trouvez comment ?

(Se tape violement la tête contre le mur)

Excusez moiiiii... Pardon lecteurs ! ; resteeeezz ! Laissez juste une petite review... le petit bouton est juste en bas ! Ou vous pouvez même me

contacter par email : ou par msn ! Je ne suis pas farouche ! Mais je ne me fait pas trop d'illusions ! eh eh eh...

Enfin bref, bientôt la suite, après les présentations, rentrons directement au coeur de la famille infernale... Mouahahaha !

Et pour ceux que ça interresse... Voici un forum RP directement tiré de cette fic ! La Satan's familly ! Vous pourrez vous promener

tranquillement sans règles draconiennes dans la résidence infernale ! eh eh eh.. On vous mangera pas ! Promis !

http/satanfamilly. ! voili !

Byeuuuuh !


End file.
